


Blue Canary

by willow_larkspur



Series: August Auction Fics [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothel AU, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: It may not be the best place to live, but the Blue Canary was Harry's home.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Madam (OFC), Harry Potter/Patron (OMC)
Series: August Auction Fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869739
Kudos: 34
Collections: MC4A Year 3





	Blue Canary

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. This fill features underage sex through prostitution. Feel free to back out if need be.  
> Author’s Note: I hate my prompts sometimes. Don’t read this. It’s horrible. Seriously. Dead Dove Here.

(^^)  
 **Blue Canary**  
(^^)

Harry couldn’t help the shiver that went up his spine as his current patron pushed into him. It wasn’t that he had not been properly prepared. There was also enough lube to make the intrusion nothing more than a slick slide. Harry knew from experience that both of those things would be up to him, not the customer.

Well, unless the customer specifically asked to be the one to prepare him.

Not that many do. A lot of the men just want to shove in and get their nut off and be gone. After all, they had lives outside of the Blue Canary. They had wives, most likely, or girlfriends. Some of them probably had kids around his age. Not that Harry made a habit of telling anyone his real age.

The Blue Canary may not be the best place to live, but it was better than the streets. Harry knew he had to earn his keep one way or another. The Dursleys had made sure that he had understood that clearly long before they threw him out when the weird letters had refused to stop.

Sometimes, Harry wondered if they ever did. Maybe the Dursleys continued traveling frantically around trying to evade whoever it was that was sending the blasted things. Whatever had happened, Harry only knew that when they had left him in the middle of Devon with the explicit demand that he not bother them ever again or else Uncle Vernon would take Aunt Marge’s advice to drown him, the letters didn’t follow him.

He had had a hard year or so on the street. Occasionally men (and more rarely women) would give him money in exchange for favors of the same time he was now required to give patrons, but for the most part, Harry managed only because life with the Dursleys had taught him how to sneak the things he needed. When he had tried to steal from the Madam, he had been caught. Instead of sending him off to prison or an orphanage, she had declared him  _ charming if unrefined _ . 

She had taken him in and started his training right away. How to properly prepare himself and the necessity of being the one to do it had been her first lesson. She had tied him down the first time she had opened him, to make sure that he could not squirm away or fight if he got uncomfortable or scared. He couldn’t stand the memory of her small fingers plunging into his asshole as the ropes held him tight. She had found something inside him that had throbbed as she had pressed on it. He had been reduced to a shivering mess as she had forced liquid to dribble from his cock.

The Madam had kept up the lesson until Harry gave up fighting against the ropes at the moment her first finger entered him. Now she only used it when a patron complained about him, as both a punishment for disobedience and a reminder of his place.

The man fucking him grunted as he flooded Harry’s insides with come. Then it was Harry’s turn to grunt as the man collapsed on him, pressing Harry against the bed. The man gave a groan as his hips jerked, obviously milking his orgasm by continuing to rut into Harry. Finally, the man stilled his humping and began mouthing over the back of Harry’s shoulders and neck.

“Run away with me,” he whispered to the back of Harry’s head. “Let me take you away from here. You deserve so much more than this, pretty one. I would take such good care of a treasure like you.”

It was such a pretty lie, made even more so by how much Harry wished it could be true. However, he could still remember the streets and how some of those men had been cruel. The Madam might be just as cruel, but at least Harry knew where his value laid with her. She would do nothing to mark him up or make it to where he couldn’t work. So he put off the patron with some of the flowery phrases that the Madam had taught him.

The Blue Canary might not be the best place to live, but it was his home now.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 13); MC4A  
> Individual Challenges: Magical MC; Claimed; Criminal MC; Lunar Era; Old Shoes (Y); Endings; In a Flash; Bucket Listing (Y)  
> House: Slytherin  
> Assignment No.: Term 13 – Assignment 03  
> Subject (Task No.): n/a  
> Other Hogwarts Challenges: Insane Prompt Challenge [686](Stephen King); 365 [52](Collapse); Herbology Club [2-9]("Run away with me"); Auction [22-4](Brothel AU); Back to School Shopping [Books](Charming)  
> Other MC4A Challenges: AU [1B](Dystopia); Chim [Kinzie]("Human" by Rag'n'Bone Man); Fire [Hard](Adventure Tales); Garden [Rose Types](Blue Canary)  
> Representation(s): Brothel AU; Sex Worker Harry  
> Primary & Secondary Bonus Challenges: Rock of Ages; Abandoned Ship; Second Verse (Ladylike; Not a Lamp; Unwanted Advice); Chorus (Peddling Pots; Mouth of Babes; Tomorrow’s Shade; Unicorn)  
> Tertiary & Generic Bonus Challenges: SN (Rail; Negate); O3 (Ox); CM (Notch)  
> Word Count: 713


End file.
